


Guilt is a dangerous motivation

by Vivke



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But let's just imagine that Alex is clean even after using an injection in that place :P, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael's guilt is very dangerous, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Hatred, Sona, Unsafe Sex, the tags might change later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivke/pseuds/Vivke
Summary: Michael's guilt leads him to dangerous places, meanwhile his attraction to Alex doesn't help him one bit.
Relationships: Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield
Comments: 38
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes, I tried my best. I rewatched PB, and suddenly I am so into this ship that I couldn't stop myself from writing.  
> Sorry for not spending enough time with Michael thinking about Sara but I didn't want to bring that conflict into this, like the whole cheating kinda stuff. Also Michael still thinks she is alive.

Michael cursed himself, his feelings and his treacherous body. After Alex threatened to kill him and left his cell, Michael was shaking with fear and something akin to arousal. He sat down on his bed and pulled his knees towards him, hugged them tightly, as he buried his face into them.He thought Alex was long gone in his mind during his withdrawal, so he could not notice Michael was just playing with him, tagging him along and making him believe he could be useful and would come with them when they escape with Whistler. He was wrong.  
He was still slightly hard, he felt it, and was utterly disgusted with himself. Not because Alex was a man, no. Michael had sexual experience with men before. It was just simply because who Alex was, the murderer of his father, David, Haywire, Abruzzi and god knows how many others. And an ex or present agent of the Company to top it all.

  
He tried to blame his attraction to the other man on the situation, on the adrenaline and the place where they were in: a pit of hell where he felt his senses were alert every minute, like anything could happen. But that would be a lie. From the moment he saw Alex is Oswego, then in the elevator, he was intrigued, because he had not met anybody before who could read him like this, seeing him for who he really was, and forcing him to be on guard from the moment they met. He never wanted his loved ones to be the target of Alex's line of fire but he regretfully admitted he enjoyed the chase, the way the other man could surprise him over and over again. There was an unspoken bond between them. Not to mention Michael did find Alex attractive from day one, but that didn't mean he would let himself act on that attraction. And for a while that was easy. Now the setting changed drastically. Being incarcerated in the same prison, he had very little place to get out of Alex's way, the man basically followed him, expecting to get more info on the escape. After this threat Alex pulled minutes ago, Michael did not want to attempt to exclude him, it was not worth the risk. Plus whether he wanted to admit or not, Alex's skills and protection did come in handy, even if the man seemed unstable.

  
Michael bit his lips. What was even worse, Alex seemed to be aroused as well during their encounter.

  
He leaned back against the wall with a deep sigh, and tried to calm himself. He needed to forget his basic needs, he had better things to do, especially that he didn't deserve anything that joyful. He had a long list of sins that were just multiplying since the day he entered Fox River: all the people T-Bag killed, assaulted, or threatened after he got out, the way Michael manipulated Sara and ruined her life, all those requests from Nika that put her in danger, betraying Henry Pope and possibly ruining his life too, LJ being targeted again so the Company could get to Michael and the list just went on. The newest one, breaking out Whistler whom he didn't even know, but was surely the Company's man.  
He would let himself rot in here, if it had not been for Sara and LJ.

  
Michael had to pull himself together, he needed to be focused and level-headed to execute the the escape plan. That was all that mattered right now.

But just like many other things in Sona, this wasn't happening the way Michael wanted.

  
He abruptly woke up three nights in a row, covered in sweat, shaking with arousal, pictures of a blue-eyed dark-blonde-haired man holding him, having his way with him still visible in his mind. He felt as if he had been a teenager all over again. How could another man made him such a mess?  
No wonder working with Alex was getting harder and harder, Michael couldn't ignore him, couldn't give him a fake job or empty words unless he wanted to risk another threat from the ex-agent. Or not just a threat anymore.  
Then when Tyge was found dead, and the murder weapon was in Alex's bed, the man just left. Michael suddenly felt an emptiness, that lasted for a long time but at least he could concentrate on the plan. In the end it didn't seem to matter, because other than a failed escape plan, the Company shooting up Sona, him getting the same photos of Sara and LJ and finally seeing Gretchen in person, not many other things happened that moved them truly forward. Just maybe another interesting fact that it turned out Whistler was capable of killing, so after all it was possible Alex had not been behind Tyge's murder. Alex definitely was not so stupid not get rid of the weapon.

  
Then soon after, Alex was back in prison again, looking healthier than when he left, but so was Michael's distraction, which led him to act way too differently when Alex was around him. He feared the man could read this as well, his attraction, his arousal. It was incredibly shameful. He tried to minimize his interaction with Alex as much as he could but he was sure the other would notice it sooner or later, and in the end Michael started to believe it would be better that way.

  
"So now that Lechero is in it as well, the only person we really have to worry about is Sammy" Whistler said gladly. The three men were standing in the tunnel, getting ready to start digging up just as Michael described it in his plan half an hour ago.

  
"Maybe you can chickenfoot him Alex, you are really good at snapping people's necks." Michael said a bit bitterly.

  
"Oh, wouldn't you like that Michael. Me doing the dirty work for you." Alex answered but there was a hint of playfulness, and something else in his tone.

  
At that Michael looked at Alex, opened his mouth then closed it because no comprehensible word could come out. Heat suddenly overcame his whole body, he wasn't sure he could stand on his legs steadily in the tunnel.  
He averted his eyes and quickly changed the subject.

  
"You can use those boxes for support, I'm going to check if Lechero got the tools ready."

  
Whistler questioningly looked at Alex, but the ex-agent was just staring in the direction where Michael disappeared at corner of the tunnel.

* * *

The next day Alex stopped Michael outside his cell, and was standing too close to his liking.

  
"We need more men down there Michael, or we won't make it in time for next week. If you don't help digging, at least let's recruit someone. Someone we could trust."

  
"I will be there in a minute, I promise."

  
He tried to turn away from Alex but the older man gripped him by the arm and pulled him back.

  
"Michael, what's wrong?"

  
"Dont touch me!" Both men surprised at the outburst, maybe Alex more so, but then he slowly let Michael go.

  
"Just dont touch me." Michael whispered, a bit embarrassed. "As I said I will be there in a minute, I will swap with you and you can take a break." At that Michael left Alex instantly, making the man more confused and intrigued than ever.

* * *

Michael spent the rest of his day digging in the tunnel with Whistler for a while, then alone, and he was never this grateful in his life for the solitude.  
As if he could finally breathe again.  
He knew the 'thing' with Alex had to end, this reaction his body had to the other man had to somehow end. He briefly thought about the possibilty of giving in, but then his conscious was getting disgusted at himself once again. Soon they would escape, and there would be enough distance between them so that Michael could forget him once and for all. But what if the plan had failed, what if Michael couldn't concentrate enough or had slipped and given away everything to Alex? Or simply they would end up alone in his cell? As laughable as that sounded, Michael feared that possibility. Not because of Alex attempting to kill him. Simply because of his own body's reaction and how Alex would just see through him.

  
So keeping that possibility in his mind, he couldn't stop himself, after he was done in the tunnel, from going to take a shower, he couldn't stop himself from getting something from Lechero's stuff that was healthy enough for lube. Self-hatred and desire were fighting inside him, and he couldn't decide which one he should have let won. He decided if he had let lust won at least he would make sure he didn't enjoy it fully.   
It seemed he knew Alex just as well as Alex knew him. The man showed up in his cell at night, probably his little outburst earlier that day was very memorable for him. Michael stood up from his bed suddenly, his body language became entirely defensive.

  
"I understand that all of this is getting to you, Michael. You are in a tight spot. If you have a problem I can help you with, just tell me."

  
"So now you really care, Alex?"

  
"I do care, not just because of your plan, but also because I admire you."

  
"Hard to believe that coming from a man who not so long ago threatened to kill me."

  
Alex wanted to say something but Michael interrupted him.

"You have two options Alex. You leave me alone so I can finally rest or finish what you started.”

  
"Finish what I started? You mean killing you or..." Alex looked into those deep blue eyes, once again trying to solve Michael Scofield. He really didn't have patience for games in this hellhole but if this was what it took to finally make Michael a bit more calm around him, then be it. He would figure out the man step by step, just like before during the run.

  
Michael couldn't help but swallow as those piercing eyes were looking at him, into him. His last dream was still too fresh, he still felt it on his skin, the yearning, the desire deep within his body. This was such a bad idea, but his body betrayed him once again. In front of Alex Mahone’s eyes he always felt he was vulnerable. Naked. The man could read him like nobody else. This alone made Michael frightened and excited at the same time.

  
"You know what, forget it." He turned away to leave his own cell, that thanks to Alex became even more suffocating. He knew Alex would not let it go, which was maybe for the best.

  
"No, no, wait." A strong hand grabbed Michael by the elbow and forcefully pulled him back in front of the ex-agent.

  
"Don't touch me" before Michael could stop himself he histerically yelled at Alex, and immediately started twisting his arm, trying to get free from the grip, that felt like it was hot iron on his clothes once again. But the hard grasp remained there, moreover Alex began to crowd him into the wall, just like _that time_. Michael felt his pulse quicken, felt his throat getting tighter, he couldn't decide what to do with his hands, push at Alex? It was pointless now. So he rested them on the wall.

  
"Finish what I started? I bet you don't want to get killed. So that leaves us with something else." the ex agent's eyes were roaming on Michael's face, trying to decipher every pull of muscle, every intake of air.

  
"Deja vu, right?" Alex laughed.

  
Michael felt his knees getting weak, as Alex cornered him into the wall, scrutinizing eyes were taking him apart, and he tried to fight back with his stare, he really did but Alex leaned on his left hand which was right next to Michael's head, causing them to be only a few centimeters away. Michael's breathing hitched as he felt the other hand on his hip.  
Alex only smiled at that.

  
"You know I was high when I threatened you, I shouldn’t have done that."

  
"But even though I was high I remember your face, how there was something else beside fear. Then you started to avoid me more than usual, acted tense around me, of course given the situation, and how I acted it wasn't that surprising. Yet, I couldn't help but think there was something else." he whispered the last two words.  
At that Alex slid his knee between Michael's thighs, rubbing against an obvious erection.

  
"Something like that."

  
Michael couldn't breathe for a second, a knee between his legs, a hand on his hip, gripping him tighter and tighter, Alex’s face was so close, Michael felt his breath on his face, steel blue eyes still taking him apart, unwrapping him and his mind layer by layer.

  
"So, what should I continue exactly?"

  
Defiant eyes met the dissecting ones.  
Michael tried to steady his voice, but he was overwhelmed, and simply trapped. Trapped by Alex and trapped by his own body's response to the older man's proximity. The hot wall of the cell behind him gave him no room to get away either. He couldn't sense his surroundings, all he could hear was the heavy breathing of his own and Alex's. Sweat was running down his back.   
But did he want to get out of this trap? He was not sure himself. Yet lust still had not won the battle inside him.

  
"If you can read me so well, why dont you figure it out yourself?"

  
"Oh, you want me to work for it?"

  
Alex leaned in closer, his lips almost touching Michael's.  
"Alright. As I know it was always convenient making others do the dirty work for you. Because there are things you can't do. You can't because you have your so called principles or you can't because let’s just say you are physically not capable. So either it was Abruzzi's protection in Fox River, or your brother's physical power on the run, or me killing to protect you –"

  
"I didn’t ask you to-"

  
"I know, but you wouldn't be breathing otherwise, would you? Point is, this way it's easier to shift the blame as well, right?"

  
"I would never."

  
"Never. Right. But this is a bit similar Michael. You wait, you act all annoyed with me, you kind of vaguely command me, not seduce, no. Because that means participation on your part, which you don't want because you are ashamed. You wait until maybe I snap, and you can pretend and file this all in your perfect mind" – he slightly tapped Michael's head with his left hand - "that you didn’t put up much of a fight and maybe you enjoyed it but it was me, who took everything i wanted from you."  
"Now you have two options Michael, you either tell me to get the hell out of your cell, or" Alex paused for a few seonds then continued "you say what you really want."

  
Eyes that were defiant before now avoided eye contact with Alex. Michael closed his eyes and sighed.

  
"Damn you Alex."

  
"I am listening." the older man whispered.

  
Michael barely audibly, with eyes still closed managed to say something at last.

  
"I want you. Because I can't think since that day you cornered me. I want peace."

  
"Now that is a development. Finally something honest from you."

  
Alex got even more enthusiastic from finally getting the real consent he was looking for. In the heat of the moment his right hand left Michael's hip, and reached behind him to cup the younger's man ass.  
Michael couldn't restrain his voice, he let out a loud moan from the sudden grope, and felt getting even harder.

  
"And what do you want me to do, Michael? Give me details." Alex was no longer looking at the beautiful face before him, he was brushing his lips against Michael's neck, enjoying the soft skin and the trembling he caused.

  
Michael arms found their way around Alex's neck, as he whispered into the older man's ear.  
"I want you to fuck me. Hard."

  
The ex-agent swallowed loudly. "Oh yes I will."

  
Alex bit Michael's neck with bruising force, the younger man cried out in pain but still pushed his groin into Alex's. Then a strong determined pair of hands went to remove Michael's pullover, just as Michael reached for Alex's shirt. When Michael was finally half naked, Alex loudly sighed at the view.

  
"You have no idea how much I wanted to see it in real, up close." 

  
Michael didn't have much time to admire Alex's well-built, toned body, because suddenly the older man ran a hand appreciatively across Michael's right shoulder then chest, slightly touching his nipple, and was slowly turning down towards his stomach. Michael's senses blew, he couldn't feel anything else for a moment just the heat of Alex's hand on his skin, caressing way too close to his groin.

  
"A testament to your incredible mind. You are exceptional, Michael. Both your body and your mind" - whispered Alex.

  
The younger man swallowed, and hoped to find his voice as he gently stopped the wandering hand.

  
"Let's put a sheet up first, before we go any further." 

  
"Right." A soft smile appeard on Alex's face, but his pupils were blown and full of hunger.

  
Michael quickly moved to retrieve a stained sheet that was tossed at the foot of the bed. After he set it up, he turned back to Alex, who was looking at him like a predator at a prey, yet Michael could only get even more aroused by it.

  
"Not perfect, given we don't have locked cells. But hopefully will do."

  
"I think this is everyday business around here, so nobody would bat an eye. But it's for the best if we try to be silent." Answered Alex, then quickly stepped to Michael, so that he can get his hands on the soft inked skin again. This time he was more like grabbing than just touching, eliciting soft moans from Michael. Meanwhile elegant nimble fingers reached for Alex's trousers, then when Michael managed to unzip them, he quickly pushed his hand into the underwear and seized the hardness he found there. He was rewarded with a hiss right into his face, and a hand gripping his ass with much strength.

  
"Impatient, are we? Maybe we should continue this on the bed." Michael was pushed onto the filthy sheet, panting and all too eager and ready for the other to finally gave him what he wanted.

But Alex seemed to have other ideas for now.

  
He straddled Michael's legs, then started to kiss his way from his neck, tasting him, lapping at him like he was something delicious, towards his chest, nibbling his nipples, then licking at them, followed by gently biting his stomach as he unzipped his pants, and slid his hand into them, just so he could begin to slowly stroke Michael's erection.

  
"I swear you smell the best in this godforsaken place."

  
Michael thought he would explode right there and then, he was squirming and softly moaning under Alex, wanting to get away but at the same time not having enough will for it. The older man was giving his body the same treatment with his lips and tongue as he was coming back up, meanwhile his hand never left Michael's cock.  
As much the younger man enjoyed the softer caresses, this wasn't what he wanted from Alex. This wasn't supposed to be like this, he wanted a punishment not complete bliss. He craved roughness with pain that could wash away finally everything. The stress to make the escape possible in time. His sins, wanting this man now added to the list. No better place to happen than Sona and no better man for the job than the one he hated. Or was supposed to hate. He weakly pushed at Alex to make him stop.  
Alex came back up face to face with him, and moved in to kiss him, which freaked Michael out more than anything else so far. So he quickly turned his face away from the other.

  
"No kissing? So we are just two men who want to let out some steam? Is that what you want?" Alex sounded a bit disappointed? Michael was not sure.

  
His next words came out a bit harsher than he intended.

  
"Let's not kid ourselves, Alex. We both know what this is about. You don't have to be gentle with me like we are on a first date. I just want a release." he looked into the other's eye as he answered.

  
"A quick release, then."

  
Michael instantly found himself face down on the dirty blanket, with Alex tracing his tattoos on his back none too gently. His jeans were soon pushed down to his knees along with his boxer shorts, and Alex’s firm hands right away found their way to his ass, kneading and groping his muscles. A low moan escaped from his throat. The shame long forgotten. There remained only lust and his crave for something that could weaken the guilt that was eating him alive, so he leaned on his elbows as he pushed his ass up and back against Alex, causing the older man to catch his breath. Soon wet fingers circled around his opening, then one pushed in making him whine at the sudden intrusion.

  
"Son of a bitch." Alex pushed deeper. "You prepared yourself? You did expect it would happen tonight?" 

  
Michael was panting hard but managed to answer.

  
"I knew it would happen sooner or later. And you thought i would trust you with this entirely?"

  
Alex suddenly had a thought, that Michael was really just playing with him before, but when he cornered Michael, the battle within him was obvious on his face. The younger man honestly didn't know until the very end if he was willing to give in or not.  
Alex abruptly withdrew his hand, Michael twitched and moaned at the loss.

  
"Seriously, what kind of man you think I am?" – the slight hint of hurt in Alex's voice wasn't lost on Michael.

  
"A murderer. For start."

  
"A murderer that makes you hard?" Alex grabbed Michael's cock almost painfully hard, he sounded a bit angry.

  
The younger man hissed at the iron grip, but didn’t attempt to remove it  
"Don't push your luck, Alex. Or you might find yourself outside of the escaping team." Michael's tone was more teasing than threatening.

  
"Really? I will stick to you then all throughout the escape so you can't leave me behind."

  
"I would still find a way. Trust me."

  
Alex couldn't help but chuckle at that. His admiration for the man in his arms never ceased.  
"True. You would."

  
Then Michael felt a bite on the junction of his neck and left shoulder as Alex began to push into him, slowly. The younger man gasped and rested his head on the sheet. He was more than familiar with anal sex, he had it many times before starting to come up with his escape plan for Fox River but that seemed like ages ago. The stretch, the fullness and the slight pain were suddenly a new sensation he almost forgot, but not even now was it an unwelcome one. He felt as his muscles relaxed and Alex managed to slid into him even further, causing him to groan loudly from the pure bliss. Still, this was not about full joy, he reminded himself. He needed something else too, something sharp and jagged that overcame the torturous feelings he had since the escape from Fox River. A cleansing.

  
Alex was breathing hard into Michael's ear and he didn’t move after he was settled fully into the younger man, his sweaty chest was pressing against Michael's back.  
"So tight." He licked along Michael's neck and bit his earlobe gently, causing the other to shudder.  
Michael barely managed to say something.

  
"You can move. Just don't come inside."

  
The moment Michael finished the sentence, Alex straightened himself and leaned back on his knees, the shift gave the older man a new angle that Michael felt as well, so he couldn't stop the whine that just escaped his lips. Alex got hold of Michael's hips with a bit too much force, then slowly but steadily he started to thrust into him.

  
The view was something Alex would never forget, he was sure. Beautiful soft skin, inked with an artwork he studied for endless weeks, he knew almost every detail of it. Toned body and wide shoulders, but still a slender build, and a perfect ass right in his hands. And the man himself. Alex couldn't decide which was hotter, the sight or the fact he had Michael Scofield under him, and was buried deep inside him.  
Michael's hand suddenly interrupted his thoughts as it grabbed Alex's hip and pulled him towards the younger man.

  
"Harder, Alex."

  
"You really like it hard?" Alex asked hoarsely.

  
"Yes." Michael whispered. It was not true, but he needed it hard.

  
"Just tell me when it's too much."

  
"Sure." That was something Michael wasn't planning to do.

  
Alex might have had Michael under him, but he surely wasn't in charge. Michael who eluded him for so long suddenly submitted to him or at least it seemed so. The younger man was so enticing, so intoxicating that right now Alex was convinced he would do anything the other asked. Right now Michael was better than any drug he had ever taken. A rational part of Alex weakly reminded him that this could still very well be a trick, a plan by Michael against him. But he couldn't think straight, not when he was deep inside Michael's hot, tight, willing body.  
He snapped his hips against the man under him and soon he was pounding the younger man across the mattress, enjoying the moans and groans he pushed out of Michael.

  
It hurt good. Michael felt it in his whole body. The tingling joy and the slashing pain, the feeling he could break in two, again and again. He gritted his teeth and fisted the sheets for support because Alex really didn’t seem to slow down. Not that he minded. He vaguely thought about how loud they probably were in the relatively silent corridor, so he bit his fist to stifle his voice, because they really didn't need any more attention. 

  
Finally it was happening, finally he was getting what he _deserved_.

  
He then heard faintly some cheering outside next to their cell, and disgusting comments but he tried to tune them out. He felt his body building up to the climax despite the pain he was feeling, as after a while Alex managed to thrust into his prostate constantly, his cock twitched, he stroked himself a few times then between moans he came hard on the dirty sheet and his hand. All his muscles pulled tight, Alex definitely felt it too, because he gasped and growled, his hands suddenly felt bruising on Michael's hips, then Alex pulled out to come on the younger man's ass and back.

* * *

  
It took Michael a few minutes to realize that Alex was gently cleaning him off with a rag or some clothes. He probably blacked out for a while after the act.

  
"So... did you find your peace, Michael?" he heard Alex's tired voice from behind him but he didn't have the power to turn towards him. 

  
"I guess. For now." Physically it still hurt but he was satiated and most importantly the pain in his heart a bit lessened.

  
"For now? So that means it is possible you want to find this peace again?" Alex's voice was certainly a bit excited.

  
"That depends. If you want it too." The younger man slowly turned this time, to look into the other's eyes. 

  
Alex thought speaking with Michael was similar to a chess game. He still wasn't sure if Michael was just playing some kind of sick game, or using him for something he didn't realize yet. It was no question, he wanted the other man badly, after this, even more. But to give away how much he wanted him? That was something he would not allow to show. He did everything to play down the anticipation in his voice, as he continued to clean Michael now on his stomach.

  
"Alright then. Before we escape I will definitely come around some time."

  
Michael couldn't prevent his chuckle at the vague appointment Alex set. 

  
"That doesn't sound too enthusiastic. I guess I read it wrong that you enjoyed yourself greatly."

  
"Oh I did enjoy myself, don't worry about that. The question is, did you?" he softly smiled at Michael.

  
"Yes Alex, it was everything I needed."

  
"That's great to hear." the older man's eyes lingered a bit longer on Michael's face.

  
"Now, since I guess cuddling together is not part of the whole deal either, I just go back to my cell. Have a good night, Michael."

  
"You too, Alex." Michael couldn't help but let go of some of the animosity towards Alex after what just happened, which he knew exactly he should have not been doing. 

  
Michael wasn't sure what to read from Alex's reaction, he didn't know if the man got hooked enough or not, but he did know that the pain he felt was something he needed, now even more than before. It felt like after all the wrongs he did, finally he personally, not his loved-ones, got something back just as much. It was liberating. He wanted to repeat it but not before seeing how much Alex wanted it as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael shows signs that he is getting dangerously deep in his self-hatred and guilt. Alex tries to help him, even if their relationship is not suitable for this yet. Meanwhile the escape plan gets interrupted by the happenings in Sona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added alternative universe, canon divergence tags, because some things happen a bit differently here than in the show.

Early morning Alex was standing by the water tap, filling his filthy plastic cup. Thankfully most inmates were still asleep, only a few of them were walking aimlessly in the prison yard or preparing some food on the grill, which is why Alex liked this moment the most. It meant he had a bit of privacy unlike in the crowded corridors and even his own cell in the building. He went back to his usual place, leaning against a pillar, watching the yard uncharacteristically without much attention as he was waiting for the others to wake up and for Lechero to give the green light to the work in the tunnel. They still had to avoid Sammy and his new gang. 

  
Of course his mind was wandering elsewhere, conjuring up images of last night, how Michael Scofield tasted, how he sounded, how he felt around him and Alex couldn't help but swallow at those still unbelievable memories.  
Therefore it was not hard for Brad Bellick approach him unnotinced.

  
"Look, Alex. I know it's not my business but I thought since we are stuck together in this hellhole, probably the only two American lawmen around here, I really think we should look out for each other, so I just..." Brad suddenly went silent, he looked embarrassed.

  
"What are you talking about?" Alex tried to focus on the other man.

  
"It's just... I accidentally saw you last night with Scofield and I know you are supposed to be among the brightest ones in here but I just want to say we all know collegeboy is a famous turncoat and I really hope he didn't manage to make you lose your head just with a promise of getting some ass." the words came out nervously in almost one flow without much pause.

  
"Would you lower your voice? Also, accidentally?" Alex threateningly went towards Bellick who flinched in fear.

  
"There was a bit of an uproar next to Scofield's cell and I wanted to check what happened. I swear I didn't go there to watch you guys." Bellick held up his hands in defense.

  
Alex lowered his voice and stepped even closer to Brad "The sheet was down, I guess that wasn't a big enough hint to guess what is going on? And you are right, this is none of your business, I can take care of myself, so you don't have to worry, Brad. Forget you saw anything or I swear I will make you forget it myself." the threat was palpable in Alex's voice.

  
With that Alex turned away, and left the ex C.O. to his own. Bellick sighed, this place was really something, making people act only on their basic needs, forcing people together who would have never given each other the time under normal circumstances. Alexander Mahone FBI agent and Michael Scofield convict and fugitive. This was more than ironic.

  
"So what did you see exactly, boss?" a snake-like voice with Southern accent broke him out of his thoughts. In the corner of his eye he saw how the lithe figure approached him.

  
Brad freezed to the ground, Alex was already too far away to get him out of this mess. Out of all the people, of course T-Bag was the one who listened in to their conversation. This was Brad's luck.  
"Nothing that concerns you, Teddy. So why don't you move along now?" Brad wasn't sure from whom he should have been more afraid: the serial killer or the FBI special agent. Both had threatened him before. He considered just walking away from the man, but he wasn't sure that would have solved anything.

  
"Really? 'Cause I heard something like how you saw Mahone and Scofield getting a bit friendly? And that concerns me a LOT." T-Bag's chesire cat smile appeared on his face.

  
"Like I said, it's not your business." Brad looked into the murderer's eyes, but fear started to overcome him.

  
"Now-now, that is not how you speak with an old friend. You know as someone who is still in Lechero's good graces, I can make an exceptionally great fight happen just for you in the arena with an opponent that will surely beat your sorry ass into the ground. The audience will love it!"

  
Bellick lowered his voice but answered unashamedly this time.  
"Alex Mahone tapped Scofield's ass. Just don't go and announce it to everyone or Alex might kill us all."

  
T-Bag blinked fast, obviously to process what he just heard. His face was in utter shock as he started to speak.  
"So you are telling me, that despite our history together and much of my persuasion, Pretty went and just gave away his ass to our local super agent?"

  
Brad snorted despite feeling still tense. "That is what exactly happened. I never would have guessed collegeboy was willing to take it up the ass but you also have to admit Alex has a lot more to offer than some smooth talking."

  
"Oh yes, Pretty boy knows exactly which man to manipulate to always protect him when his brute brother is not around to do the job. Abruzzi in Fox River, Mahone in Sona. He only likes the powerful ones." T-Bag sounded bitter. But then he ran his tongue on his lips and with his trademark smile and silky-smooth voice he asked another question. "And in what pose did Alex manage to claim him?"

  
Bellick looked disgusted for a moment, but then replied. "Doggy, if you so want to know you sick pervert." 

  
"What I would give to have haughty Michael Scofield right where he belongs, bent over in front of me. That piece of tail...mmm." T-Bag sighed and bit his lips.

  
"That is one you will never get, Teddy. Collegeboy likes to be around the top dogs, not around the likes of you or me from the lower caste."

  
"Yeah? As if I didn't notice. Which reminds me, you seen him getting friendly with Lechero? Interesting, ain't it? First some higher ups wanted Pretty here, now after getting real familiar with Whistler it seems he is inviting Lechero into the party as well.   
So how about a deal with little ol' me, Brad? Since you were so kind to share this juicy gossip with me, from now on I will tell you what I find out about them, and you will do the same for me. Because believe me, Pretty has a plan, and it doesn't involve spending the rest of his life in this rotten shithole." 

  
Brad weighted his options. Neither Scofield nor Mahone were going to share their plan with him, that was hundred percent sure, moreover Alex made it clear he didn't give a damn about Brad. Making a deal with T-Bag was not something a rational man would have considered, but a desperate one definitely.   
"Okay, deal." Bellick said with a hint of fear in his voice.

* * *

  
Thanks to last night Michael was still sore and tired, so he was just nonchalantly kneeling and cutting up some of the boxes with the saw Lechero managed to get them, while James was digging and Alex was bringing down the redundant soil. Every time the ex agent climbed down to empty the bucket in the end of the tunnel, his gaze was instantly on him. Michael was not sure whether Alex was just prompting him to react or tried to observe how he really processed the happenings of last night.   
The younger man was glad his body's reaction to Alex subsided for now, this way it was much easier to cope with Alex's relative closeness. Still looking too much at the older man would probably bring up all those steamy memories from last night along with a slight pang of regret so he tried to avoid doing that. He needed to focus. 

  
After a while it seemed Alex had enough of the silence and started the conversation himself.

  
"So, you already have a plan for once you are out and brought Mr. Whistler to the Company?"

  
That wasn't a question Michael really expected but his voice didn't betray his surprise.  
"I plan on saving LJ and Sara, then disappear with them and Linc for good."

  
"What if you could go against the Company? Would you try to destroy them?" Alex lowered his voice because he still didn't trust Mr. Whistler, but up in the tunnel he probably didn't hear much.

  
Michael smiled and looked at Alex who was now standing by his side, not too close, but still close enough to make Michael a bit uneasy deep inside.  
"You know something I don't, Alex?" then the smile faded from his face "If I had anything that could weaken them I would think about it. I am really tired of running but again putting anyone from my family in danger is the least I want."

  
Alex let out a weak laugh.  
"I know that feeling."

  
Michael averted his eyes. All his animosity towards Alex stemmed from the fact that he killed his father and people who really didn't deserve it, but Michael never stopped to actually see the reasons why the older man acted the way he did, it was always easier to imagine him like the soulless face of the Company, even though he had loved ones just like Michael did. He assumed Alex was probably pressured by the murder of Oscar Shales but it was very much a possibility that his family was also threatened. The Company was capable of anything.

  
Alex's words pulled him back from his thoughts. "Let's just say we both have plenty of reasons to raze them to the ground. If I had anything that could be used against them, I can surely say I wouldn't mind your company when it was time to make some plans."

  
Michael licked his lips. "Maybe one day, Alex." He felt like a fool. This whole thing with Alex started to become an even bigger mess than before. Realizing that he had the same feelings about working together with Alex, he just wanted to suddenly get out of the conversation and once again away from the man's proximity. He suddenly stood up with a hiss and had to lean on the wall behind him to steady himself. 

  
Why couldn't he go back to the time he just hated Alex? That would have been much easier. 

  
"You okay?" came Alex's concerned question, the least Michael needed right now.

  
"Yes, of course. Just a bit tired." Michael hoped that was enough to stop the questions, after all Alex certainly knew the reason for him being tired, but that hope was instantly crushed as the older man's hand circled around his wrist.

  
"Just tired, huh?" Alex was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

  
"What else should I be?" 

  
In the next moment Alex was in Michael's face and the younger man swallowed.

  
"Everything alright?" James Whistler interrupted them as he was climbing down the ladder, covered in dirt, causing Alex to instantly step away from Michael.

  
Michael looked at Whistler and with his most natural tone he lied into his face. "Alex was just a bit concerned about how we will get out at night with all the jeeps around the prison but I can only repeat myself, it's doable." 

  
"I really hope so." replied the Australian man. "Now can someone swap with me? Because it's a bit lonely in there also rather suffocating." James looked at Michael, but Alex answered first. "I will go." 

  
Michael half-expected James to start asking questions once they were the only ones on the lower level, but thankfully he remained silent. At least Michael had time to reflect on what was really going on between him and Alex without the older man constantly looking at him. He knew what he wanted, but the older man seemed to ruin his plans over and over again, just like when they were on the run. Michael didn't need Alex's concern, real or not, he just wanted him to bring that liberating feeling he managed to force out of Michael last night.  
There were five more days until they could escape, until then either he or Alex would have to give in if he wanted to remain sane and he definitely preferred it was the other man, because he was still shameful for being attracted to him, not to mention it felt like victory over Alex when he finally did what Michael wanted. So Michael decided he would wait and act uninterested until the last moment if he could, hoping Alex had less self-control than him. 

Maybe an hour later Alex came back down from digging to switch with Michael, the younger man handed him the saw, and felt how Alex first gently ran his hand along Michael's, only then did he take the handle of the tool. Michael suddenly caught his breath.

  
And it kept happening. When they got something to eat, that Lechero left in front of the door for them, Michael noticed how Alex was instantly next to him, almost touching. It occured to him, maybe Alex was doing the same thing, waiting for him to react just like last night, but Michael already decided he would not let his desire take the better of him. If Alex wanted him, he had to openly say it or show it. It was also partly payback for forcing Michael out of his shell, even though that was more than enjoyable. 

  
In the next couple of days Michael's aggravation and suffering just kept going on. Alex continued to gently touch him for whatever excuse, or not so accidentally brush against him, and these touches started to seriously test his self-control. Because they weren't enough, these touches didn't include Alex showing up in his cell late at night with the unspoken promise of making him forget all the wrongs he did. Even if only for a while.  
There were only three days until the escape and Michael felt like they were running out of time, both with the escape plan and with Alex. Moreover the desire for the other man once again started to slowly seep into his body, into his very being, making him once again unfocused and vulnerable around Alex. This was the last thing he needed.

  
He was deep in thought as he went back to his cell later in the evening, having finished his work in the tunnel for the day. He didn't notice at first, how from the cell next to his three men came out, only when it was too late. They circled him on the corridor.

  
"Hey there gringo." the biggest man with a scar on his face, wearing a sleeveless shirt showing off his muscles, stepped towards Michael.

  
"Is there something you want?" Michael tried to steady his voice and to appear as calm as possible, even though he felt his heartbeat quicken instantly. The last time he really felt threatened was when Alex cornered him, before that when Lechero wanted him dead. Now with both men on his side he felt too safe for too long in here.

  
"I heard you and the other American a few days ago. Does he take good care of you? I mean I think we can give you a better time. " The con's words were heavy with an accent. He then leaned in even closer to Michael.

  
Michael couldn't breathe for a second. He should have been more careful. He remembered how they heard him and Alex, but he hoped they wouldn't get any ideas, since sex between cons was nothing out of ordinary in Sona and rape was definitely something Lechero punished.

  
"I am not interested, thanks." He tried to step away but the man grabbed him by the arm, and simply halted his movement.

  
"I can get rough too, I heard that is what you like." the man whispered into Michael's ear. Heat was spreading across Michael's face from embarassment, but also because he imagined what this man could do to him. And he hated himself for even considering it for a second.

  
"I said no, thank you." he defiantly looked into the bigger man's eyes.

  
The man just laughed loudly, and looked at sideways on the other con to his left, then suddenly his face twisted into an angry snarl and all three pushed Michael on the metal bars of his own cell.  
Some of the cons in the corridor turned to look at the noise but neither of them were going to interfere.

  
"A puto who doesn't know his place. You know most prostitutes with some brain know when not to say no. I wanted to pay you. But now I will just take you free."

  
Michael tried to pry the hands from his throat, panic started to overcome him. "I am not a ..." 

  
"Hey! Is there a problem?" Alex yelled angrily as he approached them.

  
"No problem gringo." The huge man let Michael go, and his goons also stepped away.

  
"I don't want to fight you, but I will, if you don't leave him alone right now!" Alex's eyes were really one of a kind with their steel-blue coldness and murderous glare.

  
"I won't fight just over a puto." The big con said in an uncaring way then all three left the corridor. 

  
Once they were in Michael's cell, Alex instantly turned to him.

  
"What the hell was that, Michael?"

  
"Some thugs who were enjoying our encounter a few days back a bit more than they should and didn't take no for an answer. They are from next cell." Michael's voice was way too nonchalant for Alex's liking.

  
"That is just great. Then you won't sleep here from now on, you will come into my cell."

  
"Really Alex? I am not your pet or whoever you can order around."

  
"You want to get raped, Michael? Is that what you want?" the older man got into Michael's face. "You want to get hurt? That is why you asked me to treat you rough that day too, am I right?"

  
"You have no idea what you are talking about, Alex." Michael answered then instantly took a step back to make some space between them.

  
"If you don't want to wake up at night to some of them holding you down while they have their way with you then you will move into my cell. I surely won't move here because then I have to be constantly on alert. "

  
Michael considered his options. Yes, he thought for one sick moment how he could just give in to those men, to hell with consequences, but he didn't. Alex might have managed to scare them away, but who knew what they would do when they realized Michael was still sleeping alone in his cell. Sharing a cell with Alex was making everything more complicated to say the least, but maybe things would develop just the way Michael wanted them to. At least he hoped so.  
Michael took a deep breath. "Alright." He said a bit resigned. He didn't look at Alex as he started to pack his very few belongings along with his blanket and pillow.

* * *

  
T-Bag was leaning on the balcony, watching the relatively empty yard absent-mindedly. Most people already retreated for the night. Then Brad abruptly approached him but didn't look at him, probably to avoid creating a stir.

"Collegeboy was threatened by some fans of his latest adult show with Alex. His FBI agent boyfriend then turned up and saved the day. Now Scofield will sleep in Alex's cell." Brad whispered.

  
"Wow, great job, Brad."

  
"If you manage to find out their plan, you know I am in!" the ex C.O. said, but with a tone that was expecting reassurance.

  
"Of course, Brad. If you scratch my back then I scratch yours."

* * *

  
  
That night Michael tried to sleep to Alex's even breathing. They weren't too far from each other, Michael chose the other bunk bed and was laying on the bottom. Sharing a room with the older man was quite unsettling, he didn't know for how long he would manage without straight up asking Alex to do what he wanted, humiliating himself in the process. His self-control was slipping away, yet Alex seemed to be in even more control than before. Michael bit his lips and cursed himself for being so weak.

  
Only a few days were left in here, Michael wasn't even sure he wanted to get out anymore, but whatever happened, Alex's and his path would go their seperate ways, and maybe he would never see the other man again. He felt disappointed at that which he tried not to analyze too much. It was just sex between them, nothing else, he reminded himself.

  
Next morning Micheal woke up to an empty room, Alex already left. He sighed and realized he was drenched in sweat and was slightly hard. This day was starting just perfectly, he thought bitterly as he tried to towel himself with some clothes.

  
The day continued as all the others so far, digging in the tunnel with James and Alex, getting a little something for lunch from Lechero, then back to work. Except Alex kept touching him more frequently, once around his hip and then Michael seriously considered to punch him because it was only adding fuel on the fire. His desire was burning him alive at the end of the day, but he didn't say anything to the older man.

  
Then in the evening he decided Alex needed to experience a repercussion for all those touches, so when he returned to Alex's cell, which was still empty of course the man seemed to avoid him in the cell when he was awake, he simply removed his pullover. He needed to see Alex's reaction when he got back.

  
The older man returned to his cell at night, and Michael could barely stop his triumpant smile as Alex stepped inside and looked over Michael's half naked form in moonlight, sprawling on his back on the bed. A shocked expression flashed through his features before he managed to conceal it.

  
"You are still awake?" asked the older man, he sounded a bit out of breath.

  
"Yes, couldn't sleep."

  
"Because my cell is too hot?" a knowing smile appeared on Alex's face as he sat down on his bed. "You really like to play hard to get, don't you Michael?"

  
"I don't know what you are talking about, Alex." Michael playfully smiled.

  
"So here we are again. You don't want to admit your desire, but you do love to play with mine." Alex sounded slightly pissed off.

  
"You certainly like to play with mine too, all those touches. And then you constantly avoid me in your cell." He sounded a bit offended, then sat up and looked directly at Alex in front of him across the cell. 

  
"Still waiting for me to make the first step, Michael? To keep your conscious clear?" Alex seemed to be definitely on edge, and Michael liked that look on him.

  
"You forced it out of me last time, now it's your turn, Alex, or we can go back to pretend nothing happened. Your call." That was a lie. He was the furthest away from being able to pretend the man didn't make him lose his mind.

  
"You want a confession? Okay then. Every day since I got you, you are in my head. I cannot shake off those memories, how you sounded, how you tasted and how you felt. And I keep wanting you, even when you act all uninterested. " There he said it. Alex counted saying this as utter vulnerability which he couldn't afford, but maybe, just maybe Michael was someone whom he could start to trust. 

  
"Then you can have me right now, Alex." Michael whispered, his body was already more than interested after the other man's confession. He should have felt triumphant that he managed to get under Alex's skin this much, but right now all he could concentrate on was to finally satiate the desire deep inside him.

  
Alex was still looking into Michael's eyes, then he took a deep breath and quickly got up to hang the sheet on the entrance to his cell. 

  
Afterwards he went to Michael, who was still sitting on the bed, but before he could get his hand on the the younger man, Michael interrupted him by reaching for his fly, pulling it off, then he managed to get his underwear out of the way just so that he could grab and take out Alex's slightly hard cock. His other hand rested on Alex's hip. 

  
At first Alex couldn't believe what Michael was actually about to do, so as appreciation or Alex wasn't sure what exactly he gently touched Michael's short hair, then ran his hand across the prickling hairs as a caress.   
Michael pushed himself slightly into the touch, he felt how his skin was suddenly covered in goosebumps and before he knew it he made a sound that was almost like a purr. He heard Alex letting out a breathy chuckle above him.  
But then he tried to focus what was right in front of him, he licked his lips at the sight, then experimentally ran his tongue across the head of Alex's length to taste him and Michael instantly felt his blood rushing south.  
The older man took a deep breath, his hands now grabbing Michael by the shoulders for some support. Then their eyes locked for a moment, just as Michael slowly sucked Alex's cock into his mouth, and the ex agent thought he had never seen anything more arousing in his life not even with Pam. After the eye contact when Michael averted his eyes, the younger man felt a bit ashamed but he didn't stop, he wanted to see Alex completely blinded by lust, because that was when he was the easiest to control.  
Soon he was bobbing his head, running his tongue along the veins he felt on Alex's length, scrapping slightly the skin with his teeth, using all his skills to make the other become a complete mess. The flesh was heavy and throbbing in his mouth, he couldn't stop the moan that broke out of his throat at the feeling and Alex definitely felt that too as he groaned and his hands tightened painfully on the younger man's shoulders.

  
"Oh god, Michael. This is obviously not your first time." He was panting hard, his hands steadied Michael as he slowly, carefully started to thrust into the younger man's skillful mouth.

  
Michael closed his eyes, and concentrated on getting enough air through his nose, his hands were now clinging to the other man's hips. All of his senses were filled with Alex.  
Then Michael assumed Alex was getting too close because he suddenly pulled out. The younger man then wiped at his mouth with his arm.

  
"You are really something." Alex looked at Michael with blown pupils and that was the look Michael was waiting for: eyes full of hunger, ready to jump any minute. And how right he was.  
The moment the compliment left Alex's mouth he pounced on Michael, pushing the younger man on his back, with his mouth instantly trying to catch the red swollen delicious lips, but Michael instantly turned his head.

  
"Still no kissing?"

  
"Maybe another time." As Michael answered he seized Alex's black shirt and with the man's help he got it off him quickly. Similarly Alex got Michael's trousers unzipped, so the younger man could get his own hard length out. As a reflex at the sight of Alex's body, Michael reached out and brushed his fingers across the older man's defined muscles on his chest, then abdomen, as if to memorize every curve and line on him.

  
"Just remember to keep it down." Alex teasingly warned him.

  
"I wasn't the only one who was loud last time." 

  
Then Michael found himself pulling Alex closer between his open legs, so he could wrap his hand around both of their hardness. Each man hissed at the contact. Michael never felt this much intimacy with another man before, which should have been a big enough warning in his head about the nature of his relationship with the Alex, but he just ignored it.  
He started to rub both hard flesh in his hand, his saliva was the lube and some of Alex's precome and this just aroused him even more. Alex even begun to thrust against him slowly, and the friction was just too wonderful, Michael barely managed to bite back a whine that was threatening to leave his lips.

  
Soon both of them were panting hard, both their cocks were heavy and hot in Michael's hand. He bit his lips as he felt himself twitch against Alex's skin.  
Seemed Alex couldn't take it anymore either, he got himself out of Michael's grasp, went to the wooden box that was used as a nightstand next to the bed to get the flask of oil that Michael snatched from Lechero earlier this week, then with Michael's help he dragged the younger man's pants, underwear and socks down. His hands then sneaked under Michael's his knees and pushed his legs back and apart. Michael felt more vulnerable now than last time, he was completely naked, Alex wasn't, moreover he was facing Alex so the older man could see all of his reactions. His only comfort was that at least he could also watch Alex losing it completely.  
Michael gasped as a sticky finger was pushed into him, purposely finding that spot, then when it seemed Alex didn't get the reaction he wanted from Michael, he pushed another one inside him scissorring them, then methodically thrusting them into him. When it started to become too much Michael spread his legs a bit more and covered his mouth with his arm to prevent the sinful moans coming out of him. He felt pure pleasure spreading right from his groin across his whole body, tears were almost running down his face and he was shivering with lust.

  
He cursed Alex for giving him this much pleasure.

  
"Stop. Just stop. Fuck me." Michael sounded too soft now.

  
"How much I love it when you are impatient." Alex grinned.

  
The older man lubed himself up while looking into Michael's eyes, an unspoken message about last time when Alex trusted Michael with this, only to be tricked into hurting him. He shifted his weight on his knees and pushed Michael's legs apart, grasped the younger man's hips as he entered him relentlessly, a bit rougher than he intended.

  
Michael buried his teeth into his arm from the sensation, it hurt which was good, but there was still too much pleasure, something he couldn't allow himself.

  
Alex was panting hard as he admired the view, the younger man was spread before him, around him, he saw how his muscles in his abdomen pulled under the inked skin the moment he slowly started to thrust into him.

  
It didn't take long that the slow but persistent thrusts were too much bliss for Michael's conscious, he opened his eyes and pleaded, softly.

  
"Harder, Alex. I cannot take it slow. I can't. Make it rough."

  
The older man hooked Michael's legs on his shoulders, then with both his hands next to Michael's body supporting him, he leaned on the younger man. Both of them catching their breath at the new contact.  
"I won't hurt you like last time, even if you get off on it, Michael."

  
"Then you can get off me, Alex." Michael weakly pushed at the man between his legs.

  
"Why cannot you accept simple joy from me? Is this your sick way of punishing me as well?"

  
"Either you give me what I want Alex, or I will find someone else. Right now."

  
"You would throw yourself to the likes of Bagwell or some other rapists like those three thugs? Are you really out of your mind, Michael?"

  
"Maybe yes." Michael whispered. He didn't want to go that far, but if Alex forced him, then maybe. Maybe he would.

  
Alex sighed and stared into the blue orbs that tried so hard to look determined but instead they just ended up looking hurt. He hated how much power the younger man had on him in the last couple of days.  
He leaned in closer to speak against Michael's lips.  
"If I get to kiss you, I will give you what you want."

  
Michael didn't answer he only pressed his lips softly against Alex's.

  
That was enough for the older man, he instantly pulled out all the way, and slammed back hard against Michael, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the other's mouth as Michael was moaning right into the kiss.  
Michael felt like he was being impaled and invaded entirely, he instinctively tried to close his legs because it did hurt, but with Alex between them it was impossible, his hands were crawling at the older man's arm. As he closed his eyes he only heard the animalistic noise of their coupling.

  
But this was still what he wanted wasn't? 

  
The pain spread to his lower back, almost entirely numbed the slight pleasure he was feeling, he shuddered with every thrust of Alex's hip. He tried to catch his breath by turning away from Alex's devouring lips and tongue, he managed to let out a hiss and a loud moan, but suddenly his left leg was pushed from Alex's shoulder, and a firm hand was placed around his throat with a bit of a pressure. Then Alex turned Michael's face back so that he could continue plunging his tongue into younger man's mouth.

  
But the moment the hand wandered and circled around his only slightly hard cock, Alex instantly stopped pounding into him.

  
"You don't even get off on it? You really want me to just hurt you?" Alex was speaking against his cheek with heavy breathing, his beard slightly tickling Michael's skin.

  
"I dont care anymore whether I get off or not, Alex. I just want something that makes the pain in my chest lessen." The confession came out before he could stop it but Alex would have figured it out sooner or later on his own. He was like an open book to the older man, even more so now than during the run. 

  
"You want to absolve your guilt like this, Michael?"

  
Michael didn't answer, he was shivering all over, his eyes were teary, he was very obviously in pain. And not just phsyically.

  
"I know that feeling too well. I won't play this sick game and keep feeding your self-hatred. You don't deserve any of this, not even being stuck here in this hellish prison."

  
With that he caught the younger man's wrists and held them down on the bed as he begun kissing and sucking on his neck, sometimes gently biting his skin. His hips were now only slowly rocking against the man under him.  
"Isn't this so much better?" Alex was nuzzling against Michael's jaw. The younger man could only respond with a moan that might have included Alex's name, his body definitely said yes, but his conscious was screaming at him for having too pleasurable sex with Alex Mahone of all people, all the while Sara and LJ were still in danger.

  
Then Alex was thrusting into him hard and persistantly but not painfully, and he filled Michael again and again just so right, he instinctively tightened his muscles around him, Alex gasped into his mouth and for a moment Michael managed to forget everything, only the pleasure and the man inside him mattered.   
He heard Alex growling something like "mine" against his skin, and that normally should have made him angry, especially coming from this man, but Michael couldn't help but feel more secure and even more turned on than ever.  
His climax was nearing he could feel it, and then Alex straightened himself and kept looking at him while his hips didn't falter for one moment. Michael felt like he was on full display, Alex was pushing his right leg to the side, his other hand was bruisingly grabbing his hip, so Michael averted his eyes and instead he stared at where their bodies joined and became one, that was the point he couldn't take it anymore, he shuddered and clamped a hand on his mouth because his moans were surely going to be too loud. Alex's hand instantly found his cock, stroking him through his orgasm.

  
He came on his belly and Alex's hand, shivering with each wave of pleasure, Alex was still thrusting and looking at him like he was the most delicious sight he had ever seen.  
That was what sent the other man over the edge, Michael's face and body when he reached complete bliss. He quickly pulled out with some loud groans, and stroked himself a few times above Michael's form to come on him, their seed mixing together on the beautiful inked skin.

  
For a while only their heavy breathing could be heard in the cell, then before Alex even realized what he was doing, he shifted to kiss Michael once more to show how much that just happened between them meant to him.

  
But then a too familiar voice interrupted them.

  
"Well, well, well. What have we here. The best show I have ever seen in a long time."

  
T-Bag stepped into Alex's cell, a bit out of breath, obviously very much aroused.

  
Alex quickly pulled his trousers back up, and tossed some clothes he could grab on a shocked Michael, who then instantly tried to clean himself up as best as he could, and put on a trouser from the pile of clothes that were still lying on the bed.  
"What the fuck are you doing here? Is this your way of enjoyment, stalking others, you sick inbred pervert?" Before T-Bag could reply or shift his eyes to Michael once again, the ex-agent had his hands around his throat, dragging him and pressing him into the wall further back in the cell.

  
"I was just walking by, and then heard the hottest moans I have ever heard in my life. Couldn't stop myself from peeking in." the murderer could barely form the lie as Alex's hands were severely crushing his windpipe now.

  
"But what do you want Theodore?" came Michael's relatively calm question as he slowly got up from bed and was approching the two men. He was trying very hard to conceal how absolutely vulnerable and embarrassed he felt that out of all the people T-Bag had to see him like this.

  
"Now careful, Pretty. After that pounding I think it would be best if you just layed down." T-Bag tried to laugh but it came out like a wheeze.

  
Alex's patience was wearing thin. "You have one minute to say what you want, or I will snap your neck. Just like that, remember?" 

  
"First of all let me go so I can talk." the smaller man pushed at Alex, then the ex agent reluctantly let him go but didn't step away from him.

  
"You hit the Jackpot with this one, huh?" T-Bag looked at Michael and gestured towards Alex. Then he was rubbing his throat, there would be bruises later he was sure.

  
"I don't want to go into details how betrayed I feel Pretty, that is for another time." 

  
Michael just rolled his eyes at that. 

  
"So here's the deal. I KNOW you are planning something that involves leaving this shithole. I also know somehow you managed lick up to Lechero, and now along with this Whistler you are his best buddies in here. So either I am coming with you, or I will gladly tell everyone in here tales about this little rendezvous, then I will tell even more, and next thing you know is that you got the attention you didn't want in here. Not even big ol' Lechero or your super agent protector will save you then."

  
"Is that your big plan, Theodore? You can tell then anybody anything you want because there is no way I or anybody else can escape from this prison. It's impossible." Michael would not let T-Bag loose again over something like this.

  
"Is that so? So you want all the other cons in here know your ass is in business? I would gladly tell them that you are willing to do anything, and as I heard there are people already interested after your latest little performance. That reputation won't look too good, Pretty. Prepare yourself for some real grabby cons in the next days " T-Bag lewdly described the options.

  
Alex gritted his teeth and barely stopped himself from punching the sick bastard. He could kill the man right now and right here, but could Lechero hush this up? Right before their escape? He wasn't sure, neither risk was he willing to take right now, so he answered. "You are in."

  
"Oh wow, thank you, kind sir. Just tell me some details." the murderer's eyes instantly jumped to Alex.

  
"Alex!" Michael angrily turned to the ex-agent. 

  
"Tomorrow at first sunlight, on the yard and we wait for Lechero. Now get the hell out of here." Alex basically growled at T-Bag.

  
"Got it, Alex." T-Bag then started to leave the cell but turned around right at the entrance. "Oh just two more things. Brad is also coming, and those "Ah Alex" moans were really the hottest things I have ever heard."

Alex was about to rush to the murderer to break his nose but the smaller man was instantly out of the cell.

Michael sighed and closed his eyes to contain his rage for a moment. "That wasn't your decision to make. I will not let T-Bag out again, for something as trivial as this!" Michael yelled at the older man. This was his nightmare coming true, if he let T-Bag loose again, almost everything he worked towards would be meaningless. He would be right where he started, with a list of sins he would never absolve. He felt his throat painfully tighten, he felt suddenly sick.

  
"Trivial? I can only imagine what T-Bag could say to the other cons but that kind of attention in this place with your looks, Michael... Think. You remember what happened last time? That is something you surely shouldn't want especially not right now. And I cannot be around you constantly to watch your back until we escape."

  
"So kind of you Alex, looking out for me, but why do I have a feeling it's just an investment into the escape plan? It's only two days, I can take care of myself. "

  
"I already told you I care about you. And in this place anything can happen in two days. Could you kill a man if it was the only way to escape?"

  
"For Sara and LJ, yes." Michael replied sadly.

  
"But for yourself, you cannot. As long as Whistler is out and meets your brother and he takes him where it is needed you don't care about anything else, especially not about your safety. Mentally the place you are in right now, Michael, I am not sure you would even protect yourself. So forgive me if I don't trust any plan that leaves you in unnecessary danger before the escape."

  
"Out of all people you should know best how many victims T-Bag had since he escaped because of me. I will not... I cannot bear that thought again, Alex. I can't." Michael whispered, his eyes got teary.

  
"Just leave Bagwell on my conscious then. Since I am only good for one thing according to you, maybe I will even kill him just for you when we are outside."

  
"Alex..." Michael couldn't decide if that was meant as a way of comfort or a threat. He wanted to reassure Alex that was not needed, and he didn't see him like a cold-hearted killer anymore, but Alex turned away and visibly ended their conversation. This thing between them was all over in two days anyway, so why should have Michael given himself or Alex any hope? He also turned around to his bed, and still covered in the older man's smell, he layed down, not expecting any sleep.

* * *

  
Next early morning Michael was resting against a pillar on the yard, James and Alex were having a conversation a bit further away. T-Bag along with Brad approached them.

"You look rather fresh, despite your late night activities, Pretty."

  
"Which part you didn't get not to tell anyone?" Michael narrowed his eyes, and hissed at the older man. 

  
"Don't worry, Brad knows. He saw your little rendezvous the first time." 

  
"It was an accident." Brad awkwardly smiled.

  
"If I had known you like it this much, I would have made sure you were mine in Fox River." T-Bag leaned closer and whispered to Michael with eyes sparkling from lust.

  
"Get away from me." Michael stepped back and growled at the smaller man.

  
Alex was instantly next to Michael, with his head raised high, an act of dominance T-Bag knew too well, so he retreated from the two men.  
"Congratulations, Brad. You managed to tell everything to the best man here in prison." Alex mocked.

  
"He threatened me and then he helped me, not like you care about me, Alex. What else could I have done?" Brad asked a bit offended.

  
"Anything else." with that Alex just turned away but remained close to Michael.

  
Time went by, and Michael started to feel a bit panicked. Lechero was nowhere to be seen on the balcony, where he usually gave them the sign if it was safe to go into the tunnel or not. And usually early mornings were safe as Sammy and his goons were sleeping longer than that.

  
"Now, I don't have a watch, but why do I have a feeling we are running late?" T-Bag asked.

  
Michael ran his hands through his short hair, clearly stressed. This never happened before, Lechero was always there in the morning. Tomorrow was the day, they couldn't lose precious time for whatever reason.  
"Maybe he has a meeting with somebody, or he is on the phone." Neither had too much chance to be real but Michael had to calm himself.

  
"You best not start with the tricks this early on, Pretty!" it was a clear threat from Theodore.

  
"Just shut up!" Michael shouted at the older man. He was ready to punch him but managed to control himself in the last moment.

  
"You watch your mouth with me, boy!"

  
"Hey! Shut the hell up and be glad you can come with us." Alex angrily stepped next to Michael. 

  
Michael took a deep breath "Why don't you make yourself useful and go see what is going on. After all you are still his man, or not?"

  
"You really like to order people around, don't you, Pretty?" T-Bag said bitterly then just turned away and went to Lechero's place.

* * *

  
"Why is that I hear you let Scofield in here along with his American friends every time I am away?" Sammy's voice could be heard even from outside. T-Bag didn't risk interrupting them, so he remained next to the entrance on the balcony.

  
"Who is saying this? I have no idea what you are talking about." Lechero answered, he sounded a bit strained.

  
"Sure. You had the opportunity to kill him, and you still don't do it. What does he have you need? Huh? Money? Or you got bored of your previous whore?"

  
"Watch your mouth, Sammy!"

  
A voice T-Bag was unfamiliar with suddenly cut in. Probably Sammy's goon. "Or what old man? You should be the one running this place, yet Scofield and those Americans are acting like they own everything." 

  
T-Bag thought this was starting to get real bad. 

  
"You feel yourself powerful, just because you have a gun?" Lechero's voice could be heard.

  
T-Bag cursed silently.

  
"You had your chance, Norman. But it seems you are not capable of being the leader anymore." Sammy said a bit sadly.

  
"Now get the hell out of here old man." the goon said.

  
Lechero probably left through the corridor on the side, so T-Bag kept listening to what was happening inside.

  
"How about we show everyone who really runs this place, right now?" Sammy asked.

  
"Yeah, I want to show that son of a bitch Scofield how Sona actually works, when we are in charge." the goon laughed.

  
T-Bag was instantly off, running as fast as he could down from the balcony then towards the others who were now standing a bit out of sight next to the pillar, scattered not to get too much attention. T-Bag bumped into some people, but kept running. The yard wasn't as empty as it was early in the morning.

  
Alex noticed him first. "That doesn't seem good." 

  
All men instantly turned towards T-Bag who was half way there. When he managed to reach them he tried to catch his breath for a moment.

  
"You gotta... you gotta hide right now, Pretty." T-Bag instantly grabbed Michael's wrist with his right hand, the others were just standing around them.

  
"What?" Michael asked a bit shocked.

  
"What is going on?" came James' equally shocked question.

  
Alex none too gently seized T-Bag's arm and pulled it off from Michael's wrist.  
"Just tell us what is going on!" the ex-agent was way too impatient.

  
"I will tell later, there's no time. Come on!" T-Bag was almost pleading. 

  
Something really messed up should have happened if T-Bag acted like that, Michael thought. The moment he tried to think about any hiding place in Sona, Sammy's voice could be heard loudly from the balcony.

  
"Anyone who brings me Michael Scofield gets a full crate of rum and can be part of the new leadership." he gestured toward himself and two of his goons. "You get another one if you can subdue his friends, but no killing yet."

  
"That's what is going on. You better run now, for everyone's sake." T-Bag looked at Michael then instantly walked away with hastened steps to disappear among the people on the yard.

  
Michael couldn't breathe for a second, he felt his heart tighten. The plan, LJ and Sara... he failed.

  
"Come on, we have to go." Alex gently pulled Michael away from the yard, further into the corridor out of unwanted eyes, James following them along with Bellick.

  
Now the question wasn't anymore whether they would manage to finish the plan until next day. It was whether they survived long enough to try it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even in canon poor Michael was called puto, if I remember right,
> 
> Puto is the masculine form of the multi-functional Spanish puta, meaning "prostitute." It's used as a slur against people who are gay and an insult to anyone perceived as weak or contemptible. /from dictionary.com /


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they leave Sona without any phsyical or mental damage? The danger certainly pushes Alex and Michael even closer to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I added attempted non-con, hurt/comfort. I am sorry, but it happens and well, Michael has some pretty terrible thoughts, so if you don't want to read something like this, please skip the part that starts and ends with a bolded word.

Before Michael realized what was really going on, Alex managed to drag him into a corridor on the first level that was safer and not so crowded, all the while cheering and chants could still be heard from the yard.

  
"I think we should get on the roof." Whistler said a bit out of breath.

  
"You want to get shot by the soldiers? I think the best choice is the sewers right now." Alex answered.

  
"For the sewers we have to get back to the yard." James said incrudulously.

  
"Michael, what do you think?" Alex turned to the younger man, whom he was still holding by his arm.

  
Michael managed to pull himself together from the initial shock, and started to process the situation. Maybe somehow there was still a chance to fix all this.  
"There is only one exit from the rooftop, there is no path to the other trapdoor. Even if the soldiers don't notice us from the towers, the moment more people manage to get up there, they will storm the building. The sewers is our best option. We don't need to go back to the yard, there is a maintance door on this level" then he added sadly "But... the more we hide, the more impossible will be to succeed with the escape plan."

  
"So what do you plan to do, Michael? Hand yourself to Sammy?" Alex's voice was starting to get accusational.

  
"If the plan depends on it, then yes." Michael looked into Alex's eyes defiantly.

  
Brad cut in, his voice completely frightened. "Guys, sorry for interrupting, but do you think Sammy would still believe I am one of your friends if I just go away now?" 

  
Alex then snorted and looked at the ex C.O. "If you get lost now, you can find it out on your own, Brad."

  
"Let's go." Alex started to pull Michael again by his arm, but the younger man gently peeled his hand off him. At that Alex looked at him questioningly for a moment, but Michael didn't even glance back, he went in the direction of the maintenance door. The three men followed him cautiously, they didn't run, not to draw too much attention, but they did hasten their steps.

  
There were only a few people in the cells and they didn't pay attention to them fortunately.  
When they turned on a corridor to the left, Michael could already see the door but right at that moment he heard a faintly similar voice behind them.

  
"You are very popular, puto." the same thug who attacked Michael a few days back.

  
"Seems I will fight for you after all." he grinned, and started to approached them with two of his men. 

  
Bellick held up his hands, but got striked in his face with such a force the he instantly fell to the floor, then came a kick into his stomach and he layed there unmoving.  
Alex was instantly in the biggest man's face, while the two other thugs went for James and Michael.

  
Michael panicked deep inside. He was never good at fighting and he never liked it. He got to admit, the only reason he was still breathing in Sona, was thanks to Alex.   
Still, he managed to block the con's first punch, and tried to went for the knee, just like his first time in the arena, but now there was no distraction to help him, the bigger man shifted just in time to avoid it.Then he heard more steps coming from the end of the corridor, where it ended into the balcony.  
"Hey, here are the Americans!!!" A shout, and Michael risked a glance towards the sound, and to see how Alex and James were doing. That was how the con in front of him managed to punch him right into his stomach, the pain was nausating, he thought he would throw up. 

  
"Aww, was it already too much, puto?" a mockery from the man in front of him. The con leaned closer, so with the element of surprise Michael managed to strike him right across his face. The con staggered a bit and cursed, Michael once again kicked at his knee and succeeded, as the con collapsed, he punched him once more in his face. The thug then sprawled on the dirty floor.  
More men came into the corridor, they circled around James and Alex, some even managed to get past them, and went for Michael. Soon two cons were holding James while a third one was beating him, meanwhile Alex had two dead bodies by his feet, and kept fighting.

  
Now three men were standing around Michael, he never felt this defeated in his life, panic entirely slowed him down. Before he could react, one of them hit him on the head with something heavy, and he fell to the floor, on his hands and knees. He was dizzy, he wanted to give up, but for Sara and LJ he couldn't.  
Then he was hauled up, he felt an arm around his throat and a knife pressed to his face. He grabbed at the arm with both his hands.  
"Now, just calm down, gringo." the con was as tall as him so he was whispering right into his ear. Michael shivered. The man started to drag him towards the balcony, Michael's eyes caught Alex. The ex agent looked tired, but so far nobody managed to get him. As soon as Alex noticed what happened to Michael he wanted to get to him but the con holding the younger man shouted.

  
"Ah-ah, I don't think so." he pressed the edge of the knife right against Michael's cheek, Alex froze to his place.

  
"You can have me, just don't hurt them." Michael said to all the men around him, but nobody stopped James' beating. "Alex, just please, help him." he pleaded, but then he was dragged outside the balcony and towards the main room, where Sammy was waiting.

* * *

Michael analyzed his surroundings as they entered the room, the knife still in his face. Two of Sammy's men were looking at him instantly, with dangerous venom in their eyes, Sammy jumped up from the sofa at the sight of him. Lechero was nowhere to be found. His only chance was now negotioating with Sammy. He just hoped Alex and James were alright.

  
"And the winner is?" Sammy smiled for a moment, looking at the thug holding Michael.

  
"I'm Amando." 

  
"Great job, that box is yours. If you are ready to prove yourself more, you can stay."

  
"Sure." He let go of Michael but didn't step away from him and Sammy's other goon also came closer.

Michael felt like a prey circled by a pack of predators. Sammy was now standing in front of Michael, despite his size compared to him, the man did seem intimidating and not just because of the gun in his hand.

  
"So what deals are you doing behind my back here, blanquito? What does Norman need from you that much, that suddenly you are protected by him? And even stealing my position?"

  
"That wasn't my intention."

  
Michael was striked with the butt of the gun in his face, pain flashed through his left brow, then spread to his forehead and cheekbone. Soon he felt blood dripping from the slashed skin. He still welcomed the pain.  
"Always the smartass, Scofield. Now answer the question." Sammy straightened himself and started flipping his gun between his fingers.

  
Michael was thinking about all the possible solutions that could solve this situation, but not knowing James and Alex were alright made him stop. Without them there was no reason for the escape. So he risked asking something first.  
"I will tell you if you stop hurting my friends, and bring them here alive."

  
"Making demands already? You are really something. Like all Americans, you think you have the right for everything. A reminder, boy: this is Sona."

  
Michael couldn't block the next vicious attacks from Sammy, as the two men next to him seized his arms. He was hit in his stomach then across his face again multiple times with the gun, he felt copper in his mouth, and the pain in his stomach made him almost throw up once again. For a moment he was only standing thanks to the two men holding him.  
Then he forced himself to stand straight as much as he could, and to look into Sammy's eyes.

  
"You can kill me and then you won't find out anything. The others won't tell you anything either, trust me." He smirked as he was bluffing. He wasn't sure James wouldnt tell anything to save his skin. Not to mention Lechero. And Alex... he knew the man was strong enough but how far would he go to protect the plan? And would he choose the plan or Michael? 

  
Michael's line of thoughts were interrupted as Sammy dragged him by his pullover to the balcony and pushed him out. The gun was instantly on him.

  
"Hey, bring the Americans here, where I can see them. No killing, remember?" Sammy shouted to the crowd.

  
There was chaos around the right corner of the yard, people were screaming and were still clearly fighting.

  
"Hey, Americans stop the fighting or Scofield gets a bullet in his head." Came a loud threat from Sammy.

  
At that the hustling died down. Five convicts got out of the crowd, four pushing Alex and James in pairs, the fifth one was dragging Brad by his foot through the sand. Alex's face was bruised, he looked even more tired than before, while James could barely walk. Then the two of them were forced to kneel, Brad was tossed next to them.  
Michael felt his heart tighten.

  
"Satisfied? Now if you don't start talking I will personally kill them myself." Sammy threatened, as he gestured with his gun for Michael to get inside.

  
"I am listening blanquito."

  
"There is a plan to break out, but it's not ready yet. You can access it via the tunnel through the door with the combination. We started to dig up to the surface."

  
"So that is why Norman suddenly accepted you."

  
Michael noticed how a hint of hurt flashed through Sammy's face, but then he looked just as threatening as before.

  
"You can have the plan, everything. We can escape together." Michael said softly.

  
"Oh, I will take everything you got, but you are going nowhere." Sammy hissed.

  
If this was applied only to Michael, he wouldn't feel devastated. Maybe he would have been even relieved. But Whistler had to escape. He wanted to say Alex too, but he didn't want to push his luck.

  
"James Whistler can help you with the plan. He came up with everything. The door is unlocked, you only have to finish the tunnel. By tomorrow you can be on the other side of the walls."

  
"Alright, Lucio, Amando." Sammy spoke to his men." Bring that Whistler down there, make him finish the tunnel. Any tricks and you can kill him. I have some more business here. After that I will see that plan myself." He smirked at the last two sentences.

  
With that the two men left. The remaining goon went behind Michael.

  
Michael felt like he was suffocating. He just gave away his plan, and there was still not enough guarantee they didn't kill James, moreover Alex's fate was uncertain as well.

  
"You know, not many managed to turn this place upside down like you did. So I really need a payback for that, blanquito." Sammy looked right into Michael's eyes.

  
Michael held his breath for a moment, he clenched his fists, and tried to prepare himself for another attack.

  
**Sammy** nodded to the man behind him. The next moment Michael found himself pushed on the low table, forced to kneel, face down, a gun pointed at his head. He realized now Sammy was behind him, the goon had the gun in his hand standing by his side.  
"I don't fuck men. But you act and look like a bitch so maybe I should make an exception." Sammy laughed as he reached down to undo Michael's pants. Michael felt frightened, panic started to overcome him, he felt his heart skip a beat, but deep down there was a certain weak satisfaction inside him that it came down to this.

  
Then there was a commotion, Michael heard some people entering the room.

  
"You fucking bastards!" Came James' curse, but he was silenced with a punch and then was dragged downstairs.

  
Michael's nails were scratching at the glass table. This was it. Maybe this was really something he deserved. Not the sinfully joyous and slightly painful nights with Alex. No. This. Raped by a convict in prison. He wanted that pain, that humiliation. That was something he could never wash away, never forget, maybe an appopriate punishment for his crimes.

  
Sammy managed to get his pants and boxers down. Michael felt sick but he held to the hope that this would lessen the guilt he was still feeling every single day.

  
"A perfect ass for a bitch." Sammy grabbed Michael's hips and laughed with his goon.

  
Michael turned his face away from the gun, and tried to bury it in the table under him as he bit back a sob. He never felt more humiliated in his life. 

  
"Hey, blanquito. I want to see your face."

  
Sammy grabbed Michael by his throat and pulled him up, so now he was supporting himself with his arms on the table, his head tilted a bit backwards.

  
"Now stay like that. I want to see you cry when I take everything from you."

  
Soon his pullover was pushed up, and a hand was roaming across his inked skin.

  
"Not bad." Sammy sounded a bit out of breath.

  
Michael closed his eyes, he could hear how Sammy unzipped his pants, and soon he felt his cock on his skin.

  
"Maybe we should keep him for entertainment until we break him." The thug to Michael's left laughed.

  
"Maybe." Sammy agreed.

  
Michael gritted his teeth, his nails were now painfully scratching the surface of the glass table.

  
**There** was no way back now. He admitted with a bit of a relief.

* * *

T-Bag was silently observing everything from the balcony. When Whistler was taken away, he sneaked to the corridor leading to the main room from the right. The moment he saw that Michael was pinned on the table, he was off, right to where he knew the only man who could help was. Four convicts were standing around Alex and the unconscious Bellick, still waiting for the reward for their preys, and keeping away other potentional contestants. They had knives at worst case scenario, but with proper timing, T-Bag thought maybe he could free Alex.

  
As he was approaching them he caught a bit of their conversation.

  
"This one killed like five men before anyone managed to touch him." He gestured to Alex, who was still kneeling. "That one killed none." He pointed to Bellick. Two of the convicts started to laugh.

  
"I am sorry gentlemen, but what type of party is going on here?" T-Bag asked them with feigned interest as he slowed down next to them, his eyes locked with Alex's for a moment.

  
The one on the side turned to him.

  
"What? You didn't hear? Sammy said if we get them, we will get to be the boss. Now move, because they are mine." He turned his back to T-Bag, which he shouldnt have. The smaller man instantly stabbed him in the neck with a concealed shiv. Alex was on his feet right away, since all three remaining men turned to T-Bag, he could incapacitate two of them with ease, the third barely had a moment to realize he lost sight of maybe the most dangerous man in Sona. The moment he turned back to the sound of the other two's snapped neck, Alex hit him in the throat, kicked his knee and when he fell to the ground he was dead with an accurate step on his neck.

  
People were cheering around them, but some of the convicts got encouraged and wanted in on the fighting to get the promised prize.

  
T-Bag started to run upstairs, Alex following him.

  
"I say we would make an exceptional team. You fight amazingly, Alex."

  
"Just shut up."

  
"You better hurry now, 'cause Pretty boy is about to be ripped apart." T-Bag said a bit amused. He knew Alex's reaction to this too well.

  
"Then get the hell out of my way." The ex agent growled, and pushed the other man to the side.

* * *

  
**Michael** heard some vague cheering from outside, but it was muted by his own beating heart.   
He heard Sammy spitting behind him. He was shaking with fear now, and he tried to hold back his tears. He didn't want to give the other man the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

  
**But** then he heard an uproar from the entrance. The moment he turned his face, he saw Alex twisting the gun out of the goon's hand, snapping his neck and instantly aiming at Sammy who only had time to pull his pants and reach for his knife, before Alex shot him right between his eyes.

  
Michael lowered his head in shame, pulled up his pants with shaking hands, and sat down on the floor. Alex was instantly next to him.

  
But then three men appeared on the balcony.

  
Alex aimed the gun at them. "The deal is off. You come closer, you are dead. Got it? Take that as consolation." He pointed with the gun at the box of rum, that was still waiting for the man who brought Michael there.  
One of the convicts hesitantly took the box, then all of them were gone.

  
"Bagwell, get Lechero here. He needs to clean up this chaos." Alex addressed the man, but his focus was on Michael. He winced a bit as he kneeled down next to the younger man, then gently touched his shoulder.

  
"With all due respect, Alex, I am not your subordinate you can order around, so that you have time to comfort your poor girlfriend there."

  
At that Alex turned to T-Bag.

  
"For your own sake you better get to it now."

  
T-Bag grimaced then disappeared into the corridor.

  
"Michael... are you hurt?" Alex gently turned his face, bruises and lacerations covered his features. His eyes were visibly teary, and he didn't want to look at Alex.

  
"I wanted him to do it." Michael whispered. He was still shivering, he didn't even register that Alex touched him.

  
Alex was relieved that Sammy didn't manage to get that far, but hearing this from Michael was more than worrying. "Come on, let's get up from here." He pulled the younger man up and softly pushed him on the sofa to sit down.  
Now Michael felt Alex's hand on his face, gently turning him to look into his eyes. It was more comforting than it should have been.

  
"Whatever you did to get your brother out of prison does not equal getting raped and killed in a hellhole like this. You are worth more than that Michael, you hear me?"

  
Michael tried to focus on Alex's voice, his lips. A bit of warmth started seep back into his hollow body.

  
"You are a good man. The fact that you have this much guilt proves it. But you cannot really undone anything by destroying yourself, Michael." He ran his thumb down Michael's cheek and whispered. "The only solution is to keep doing something good, and you know that." 

  
Michael's eyes focused on Alex's whole face now. He had a purple bruise on his right cheek, his lips were a bit bloody. His eyes were looking into Michael with so much meaning, that the younger man had to avert his eyes.

  
"You will get out of here." Alex whispered.

  
Michael couldn't utter anything as a reply, so to show his appreciation for these words, he placed his trembling hand on Alex's that was resting on the sofa. The older man hissed, so Michael instantly removed it.

  
Alex smiled. "I think I might have broken a finger and got a cracked rib."

  
Michael then wanted to reach for Alex's hair to caress him but T-Bag returned with Lechero, so his hand remained in his lap, and Alex's welcome touch also disappeared instantly from his face.

  
The drug lord looked at Sammy's body bitterly, then shifted his eyes to the pair sitting on the sofa.

  
"Where is the gun? Give it to me." he was demanding.

  
Alex scrutinizingly looked at him, then got it out of his waistband and handed it to him.

  
Michael tried very hard to steady his voice but even he could hear that it was shaky as he finally managed to say something loud enough to hear "James is still in the tunnel with two of Sammy's men." 

  
"I will handle them." Lechero said, and headed down, T-Bag following him.

  
Michael felt like his chest was about to explode, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes. He needed to calm down. The escape was possible, James hopefully was alright, just as Alex.  
Soon after two gunshots could be heard from downstairs, Lechero came back with T-Bag and a battered James, they were dragging the bodies of Sammy's men along with them. The drug lord then proceeded to the balcony, T-Bag hauling the bodies, including Sammy, after him. Lechero then very dramatically showed what would happen to traitors, and that he was still the leader of this prison.

  
Michael was more than relieved to see that James was alive. 

  
James sat down on the arm of the sofa, trying to gather his strength, then his eyes fell upon Michael. "You okay? I saw what they were..." 

  
Michael sighed and interrupted the Australian man.

  
"I am okay. I would rather concentrate on the plan because we lost too much time." he had to clench his fists to make the shivering less visible.

  
"If we continue today, I think it can be done until tomorrow night. But Michael, it's best if you check it out just to be sure."

  
"Okay. I am going now." Digging in the tunnel always served the best distraction, just what Michael needed right now. Michael concentrated a moment to regain his power over his own body, he hoped it was not noticeable how he was still trembling.

  
"I will help." Alex stood up with Michael.

  
"You are wounded, Alex. You don't have to." Michael looked at the other from the corner of his eye, as he turned to the stairs.

  
"And I don't think you should be alone right now." The older man replied, just as Lechero returned with T-Bag.

  
T-Bag laughed loudly in their direction "The inseparable pair." His eyes followed them but neither men payed any attention to him as they went down to the tunnel.

  
Michael insisted that he would dig and that Alex just had to relax down by the ladder, but the older man climbed up after him in the tunnel. 

  
Those piercing, meaningful eyes were on him immediately.

  
"Are you sure you are okay, Michael?" his voice was definitely worried.

  
"I should be asking you this, Alex."

  
"Thank you for your concern, honestly. But I have been in worse situations, so I am okay. What you are going through though, it's not something you can just ignore and hope it's gets better."

  
The older man seemed so caring. Michael wasn't ready to address what he really started to feel towards him. Was it just gratitude? He wasn't sure anymore. His emotions were in complete chaos.  
After a pause Michael replied.

  
"I feel better. I am concentrating on the plan, that helps."

  
"I meant every word I said back there, Michael. And not because you are the mastermind of our escape plan. I hope you realize that."

  
Michael looked back at Alex, right into those beautiful blue eyes.

  
"I...thank you for everything." 

  
"Anytime." 

* * *

  
Michael remained in the tunnel almost all day long to keep himself focused, Alex didn't leave him for one moment. When they returned to their cell it was silent and dark, most people were already asleep.

  
"Last night in Sona, thank god." Alex murmured as he layed down on his dirty bed.

  
Michael was deep in his thoughts as he silently did the same.   
If he didn't keep himself occupied threatening images of Sammy's attack flashed into his mind, he still heard how they laughed, how humiliated he felt. A sudden burning ache pierced his chest, and he couldn't breathe for a moment. He attempted to steer his thoughts away from the tormenting memories.

  
Tomorrow was the day.

  
He could finally save LJ and Sara, that was an incredibly uplifting thought, but at the same time the heavy burden of once again freeing T-Bag, and now even Lechero was suffocating him. He reassured himself many things could happen when they would get outside of the fence, and run through the forest, maybe it was possible to lose at least one of them.  
Another thought that didn't let Michael sleep was his more and more complicated relationship with Alex. Now he noticed he was not only attracted to him, he craved his closeness and not just in a sexual way, which bothered him a lot. He couldn't allow any attachment for himself. At least not yet.

  
But the feeling of not seeing him again after they broke out, even if Alex hinted at the opposite, was making Michael frightened. After the older man managed to fight off his own demons in Sona, he was a stable point to Michael in the last weeks, without him he would have been dead. He wanted to feel that safety for as long as he could.

  
Without further pondering he stood up abruptly and went to Alex's bed. The older man was pretty surprised as he saw him standing there, silently.

  
"You want to sleep here?" he asked in a sleepy voice and tried to slid further back to the wall to make some room.

  
Michael didn't answer, he just layed down with his back turned to Alex, slightly touching.

  
"So now we are finally at the part where we can cuddle." Alex chuckled into his ear and moved closer, careful of his own injuries, but still covering Michael's whole back, and gently hugging him from behind. "You are safe now." The older man whispered.

  
Michael's hand slid on Alex's arm, he felt the warmth engulfing him, the even breathing behind him calmed him down. 

  
"When we are out, I will contact you." Michael said softly in the darkness.

  
"I will look forward to it." Alex replied.

* * *

The escape happened slightly better than Michael expected. 

  
It was a close call with the jeeps patrolling around the prison building but Michael calculated the frequence of the cars beforehand thanks to many sleepless nights observing the surroundings of the fence. Some cars even turned back to check the generator, or headed for the entrance of the prison when the lights went out.

  
They managed to cross the first road unnoticed but after the forest there was another one that was blocked, and the path of the soldiers were not anticipated by him anymore.

  
He still felt the guilt on his shoulders, breaking out two hard criminals once again with his plan, so with risking a lot, he let their whole team be seen by the soldiers, with T-Bag and Lechero right in the worst positions, at front. Chaos broke out on the road.  
He heard how Lechero was shot and captured, unfortunately he couldn't look long enough to see what happened to Theodore.

  
They were running as fast as they could towards the ocean, where Michael knew Lincoln was waiting for them.  
It was that moment that James fell on the ground, twisting his ankle. The book that he was always keeping close to himself dropped next to him. Michael instantly slid it in his pocket then reached for the Austrialian to help him up.   
Michael heard the soldiers behind them, deep in the forest, his heart was about to explode. Then they made it to the shore, all the while Brad constantly complaining that he couldn't take more. Michael went to hug his brother, a relief washed over him, knowing they got this far.

  
The tension between Linc and Alex was basically visible, but he couldn't say anything, he didn't want to give himself away, it was not the right moment.

  
He managed to slip the birdbook unnoticed into the plastic bag with Linc's help.

  
When they were ready to dive, James pointed at a single approaching figure on the shore, running towards them in the sand. T-Bag.  
Michael thought he would explode from anger. That murderer was way too slippery.

  
"The hell he is doing here?" Lincoln asked.

  
"I thought we will lose him. We don't have time for this, if we don't bring him and he gets caught he will tell everything and our advantage will be lost." Michael took a deep breath and ran his hands on his short hair.

  
"So I literally saved all of you during Sona's little revolution, including your ass, and this is your gratitude?" T-Bag reached them, panting.

  
"Here, take this and shut up. I will share with Michael." Linc said, clearly trying to restrain his anger as he handed him the small scuba tank.

  
"Now that is what I am talking about." the murderer smiled.

  
Afterwards Michael didn't have time to follow Theodore, whom they lost right away along with Brad when they reached the town further up north on the shore.

  
Alex also went his seperate way, right after Lincoln threatened to kill him. Michael tried to make his brother see reason, all the while concealing his worry for the ex agent and hoping Alex would not feel betrayed. Thankfully, the man managed to slip away, just as James was trying to escape.

  
Then the exchange happened and Michael was the happiest in a long time as he hugged Sara and his nephew both completely unharmed. It felt like everything had a meaning again.  
But Michael couldn't let himself rest, he couldn't see himself in a tranquil life, either because he thought he didn't deserve it or maybe after all Sara was right. He was addicted to danger.  
He knew as long as the Company was out there, his family and friends would never be safe. So he did what he had to do. 

* * *

  
  
There was a knock on the door, and despite Michael having a pretty good idea, who was it, he still looked through the peephole. After all he was still a wanted man in the US.

  
At the sight of the man in front of his door he was completely relieved. He opened the door and let Alex in.

  
"Hello, Alex." Michael smiled then he looked over the older man and tried to resist the overwhelming feelings at the sight of him. Memories of hot nights in Sona invaded his mind. Alex looked great just as always, he was wearing a light shirt that showed off some of the muscles of his upper body, which made Michael swallow. He also seemed cleaner than Michael saw him last time though, the younger man noted with a bit of an amusement.

  
"Hello, Michael." Alex returned the smile then followed Michael further into the dimly lit motel room. 

  
"Do you want anything to drink?" Michael suddenly asked.

  
"No thank you." Alex replied.

  
Michael then lead him to a small table next to the bed, covered in pages and a laptop.

  
"I am really intrigued what you figured out about the Company, Michael. But first of all, I brought you a little present."  
Alex slid an envelop across the table towards Michael, after both men sat down.

  
"What is this, Alex? All my charges were dropped?"

  
Michael joked as he reached for the envelop and got the paper out.

  
"Not exactly. But I hope this will make you at least a bit happy."

  
Alex's intention made Michael warm and slightly dizzy, he really mattered to the man after all, even after the escape.  
On the paper Michael read the details of the transportation and incarcaration of one convict named Theodore Bagwell.

  
The younger man's eyes were instantly back on Alex. Gratitude and something he didn't really want to address engulfed him.

  
"You tracked him down? For me?"

  
"I said you can leave him on my conscious, remember? Besides... Right from the beginning after Fox River, I should have chased him instead of all the others."

  
"I just... Thank you Alex."

  
"No problem." Alex was looking into his eyes now, it started to become a bit too much so Michael cleared his throat and focused on the pile of papers on the table.

  
"So...How are you Michael?"

  
"I am a lot better, thanks to you." The younger man honestly said. "Seeing Sara and LJ safe was one of my happiest moments. But I just couldn't keep living in hiding and I needed another goal to keep myself focused, what's better then tracking down the company." He didn't add that he couldn't keep living in peace either, that it didn't feel like he belonged there, with Sara. She also accepted that they remained only friends, and Michael would forever treat her as part of his family.  
His eyes once again fell on the other man. "What about you, Alex?"

  
"Same hiding and looking behind my back, as always, but at least I am more free than I was one and a half month ago. For which I am very grateful to you."

  
"No need Alex. Since you got there because of me in the first place."

  
"Either way, I don't regret I got locked in there, otherwise certain developments would have never happened."

  
Michael licked his lips, heat started to spread in his face.

  
"So then you contacted me. Does Lincoln know about this?"

  
"Linc is in it too of course, but I haven't told him yet that you are part of the team as well. He is still a bit... angry."

  
"Well, then hopefully he never finds out what I did to his baby brother in Sona." Alex jokingly said.

  
Michael let out a weak laugh, a bit embarrassed.

  
"He would want to kill you twice for that." Then a bit sad he added " and would hate me too."

  
A pang of guilt once again tried to force itself into his heart but he managed to gather his strength to fight back. The past month he was getting better at it. And it all started with Alex and his words on the day before their escape in Sona.

  
"Now let's talk about the Company. During our escape, when James faked twisting his ankle, I managed to get his birdbook, it's all here and seems like a plan of a building. " Michael layed out the pages sticked together.   
"After the exchange happened I tracked down James and Gretchen. They wanted to get a card from a man of the Company, unfortunately James was killed, and the card was taken from him before I could get near him. Gretchen of course vanished. All the info I could collect about it is here" he pointed at the papers on the desk.

  
"I heard rumors it is a device holding some valuable information about the Company, which means we can prove they exist and then maybe we can even destroy them. The cardholder was an important member of the department of energy, heavily guarded."

  
"You have been busy, I see." Alex said with admiration in his voice.

  
"Just like you, tracking down Theodore." Michael said excited.

  
"You see that?" Michael pointed at a word which was an illegible code at first glance, but Alex could decipher it easily.

  
"David Baker, do you see me? The architect of this?" 

  
"Exactly."Michael's eyes were filled with amazement.

  
"He is one of the keys to all this, but he officially doesn't exist."

  
"I still have a realiable connection to the FBI, maybe they can find something. Until then let's try to analyze the rest. What's that, GATE?" Alex asked.

  
"Too many possibilites. An abbrevation? A company?" Michael contemplated loudly.

  
Hours went by without either men realizing. They got too invested in the shared work, completing each other sentences, thoughts, like they had been working together in their whole lives.  
Only when Michael returned from the small fridge to get a drink for Alex, did he glance at the clock on the wall, and realized how late it was.

  
"It's getting late, you can stay for the night, Alex." he set the cold bottle of water down on the table.

  
"Oh, so this was the real reason you invited me?" The older man asked playfully.

  
He could truly understand that as invitation, after all there was only one bed.

  
"If you want." Michael smiled. "I'm going to take a shower."

  
He reatreated to the small bathroom.

  
As he was relaxing under the lukewarm water, he realized how much he enjoyed these casual moments with Alex and how their relationship turned out to be one of the most important one for Michael, despite the initial animosity. Alex almost always knowing what Michael was thinking was truly incredible, it felt like the older man was his literal other half.  
And he would lie if the man's closeness didn't wake his arousal once again. More than one month passed since they stayed in Sona, but he could still remember those nights, the way Alex touched him, had him and most importantly saved him. Michael still craved the man's closeness, he felt the need in his core. He wanted those firm hands on him once again.

  
He wrapped a towel loosely around his waist, droplets of water were still visible on his skin as he stepped out to the bedroom.

  
Alex's eyes were instantly on him, and he audibly gasped, then he was very clearly trying to get himself under control.

  
Michael started rummaging through a pile of clothes he had in a bag next to the bed on a chair. He didn't really intend to take anything on, only if Alex didn't catch the bait but he didn't have to wait long for that.

  
"Oh god. You still like to play these games with me, Michael?" The question sounded more like asking for a permission.

  
"Maybe." The younger man replied a bit mischievously, as he turned back to the other man.

  
Alex got up from the chair, and quickly went to him. As Alex stared at his face then his body, and licked his lips, Michael had to repress a moan. That hungry look on Alex always managed to excite him to no end.  
The older man slowly caressed Michael's chest and abdomen with the back of his hand.  
"I can never forget those times when we were together in Sona."

  
His hand then unwrapped the towel around Michael's waist, and tossed it onto the bed.

  
"Gorgeous." Alex now slid his palm across his lower abdomen, then seized his slightly erect length causing Michael to gasp. Michael reached for Alex's shirt, because he also wanted to feel him, he needed it. As finally Alex's upper body was revelead, Michael ran his hands across his chest and shoulders, enjoying the smooth skin and hard muscles, then pulled him in a deep kiss.  
Somehow this physical connection meant a lot more to Michael now, like they were also connecting another level, finally without pressure, without the lethal guilt heavy on Michael's shoulders.

  
Soon both men were laying in the bed, naked, Michael on his back, Alex planting kisses along his neck, and trailing down to his cock. A small bottle of lube was placed next to Alex.  
Michael remembered how during their first time he rejected Alex's gentleness, but right now he just needed the man and anything he could give.

  
"I admit, I don't do this too frequently, but I want to give something back for what you did to me back then." Alex said while holding Michael's cock in his hand.

  
Michael looked down at him, just as he swallowed him whole. His back arched, and a loud moan escaped from his lips, his hands fisted Alex's hair. Despite Alex claiming he wasn't so good at it, it felt amazing, with one hand he kept stroking the base of the younger man's cock, all the while sucking and licking his remaining length in his mouth and Michael felt like he was in heaven. It was pure joy, something he rarely let himself feel in the past months. 

  
Then two lubed fingers were thrusted into him, and soon the slight stretch, the hot wet mouth moving around him and the persisting stroke at the base of his cock made him explode right into Alex's mouth who seemed very keen on swallowing every single drop. Michael was moaning loudly all through it, squirming under Alex, and not sure whether to keep his lips on him, or push his head away.

  
Alex then let go of his soft cock with a pop sound and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.  
He moved from between Michael's open legs where he was kneeling, to lay next to the younger man. He pushed him gently to his side so he could pull him towards himself, covering his back, Michael could feel his wet hardness right against his ass, and his sultry voice in his ear.

  
"Do you want me?" 

  
Michael was still a bit hazy from his orgasm, but he answered, slightly moaning. "Yes."

  
That was all Alex wanted to hear, he slowly pushed himself into Michael, his left hand grabbed at the delicious globe of muscle, then scraped his nails on the soft skin as he slid almost all the way inside the younger man.  
That earned him a slight hiss from Michael, because the stretch was a bit too much and sudden, yet Michael still needed more, so he reached behind to feel Alex's flexing muscles against him and to urge him on.  
Alex then abruptly hooked an arm under Michael's left leg and pulled it back, spreading him wide open, and pushing himself even deeper.  
The position made Michael feel suddenly too exposed and open, so he involuntarily tightened around Alex, causing him to gasp into his neck.  
Alex's pace started slow, his lips found Michael's throbbing vain on his neck, sucked on it eagerly, eliciting a moan from the other man.  
Despite coming down from his high moments ago, Michael began to feel a stirring sensation deep inside him once again, so he wrapped his right hand around his cock and started to stroke himself in time with Alex's thrusts.

  
Soon he was getting hard again, he turned back and with his free hand he guided Alex's face for a messy, wet kiss, with both men moaning into it. Michael tasted himself in the other man's mouth which just aroused him more.

  
"Faster." Michael whispered against Alex's lips.

  
"Not to hurt me, I just want to feel you more." He added before Alex had a chance to protest, remembering their earlier encounters.

  
The older man planted a kiss on Michael's cheek.  
Without warning he pulled Michael's leg even further and began to thrust into him earnestly, all the while either panting into Michael's inked skin or biting his neck.  
Michael knew he didn't have to stifle his voice anymore, he was finally free of Sona. He was moaning loudly with each sharp thrust, his hand was copying the pace on his already leaking cock. His leg was still on Alex's arm but the older man reached across Michael's body, gently scratching his fingers on his chest and abdomen, it felt like a possessive gesture and Michael loved all of it. The hand then covered Michael's own on his cock, guiding it for faster strokes, Michael was sure he let out a whine then.  
After that it didn't take long that Alex's relentless thrusting, the firm hold on his cock, the wet sounds of sex, and the older man's moans and panting right next to his ear started to become too much. Michael knew he was close, and from the even faster and harder thrusts he knew Alex was too.

  
He turned back once again, pulled Alex's face close to him, to speak against his lips.

  
"Come inside me." At that Alex gasped, but the younger man swallowed it in a deep kiss. Alex's firm grasp covering his hand tightened almost painfully.

  
When he pulled back Alex literally growled into his ear between two brutal thursts. "Right into your perfect ass?"

  
Michael felt himself twitch in his own hand, and shoot right away on his stomach, tingling pleasure spread through his whole body, he felt it even in his fingertips, the intensity was nothing like he ever experienced before, he was trembling for long moments, and he didn't even register he was screaming.

  
Alex kept forcing his hand to stroke himself, his muscles contracted rhythmically around the still thrusting hard length inside him. Then Alex bit his shoulder, and after a few very hard thrusts he came inside him, burying himself as deep as he could. Michael felt the hotness covering him inside, he was still shaking and gasping, tears were running down his face.

  
Alex then lowered Michael's leg and gently pulled out of him, the younger man hissed at the feeling, he was very sensitive by now and he knew he would be sore. The feeling of Alex's seed slowly dripping out of him though made him more satisfied than ever.

  
For a few minutes they were just laying there, trying to catch their breath.

  
Alex was the first to move, he grabbed the towel on the bed he tossed there earlier, and quickly wiped himself, then turned to Michael to do the same on his abdomen.

  
"This was... incredible." Michael eyes were visibly tired, but he looked content.

  
"Same for me, Michael. I just hope i didn't hurt you again. You really are too irresistible and I got carried away. " Alex licked his lips, a bit embarrassed.

  
"No, it was perfect." Michael raised himself on his elbows looking directly into the older man's eyes.

  
Then he pulled Alex into a soft kiss once again by the back of his neck. It started as gentle nibbling on Alex's lips, then Michael licked into his mouth searching for his tongue but before it could get too heated Alex pulled back.

  
"Nah-ah, we best rest now." He smiled while he was gently stroking Michael's face.

  
Alex then dropped the dirty towel on the floor and pulled the blanket on both of them.

  
"And what about the work we started, Alex?"

  
"I can stay as long as it will take. If that is okay with you."

  
"It's more than okay, and you can stay longer than that." Michael said as he cuddled next to the other man, burying his face into his sweaty neck.

  
Before Sona he never imagined that his relationship with Alex would turn to something this intimate, this...important. Now here he was, already planning his furure with the other man, but he didn't feel ashamed anymore. He didn't regret any moment between them anymore, because he could surely say Alex became a member of his family, somebody for whom he would do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I turned Sammy into a rapist, I have no idea why he was in Sona. But to be honest I could imagine him doing this to Michael.
> 
> I thank you all for leaving comments and kudos, it really means a lot and I hope you liked this last chapter!


End file.
